MCU presents the Fantastic Four
by BRMCscout45
Summary: i have always wondered how the Fantastic four could possibly enter the MCU and still be able to connect with the other movies. this is a test to see how people like the initial idea i had. WARNING contains minimal SPOILERS of Captain America Civil War.
**The MCU presents: The Fantastic Four**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights over the properties of the Fantastic Four or over the Marvel Cinematic Universe**

 **CONTAINS SPOILERS from Captain America Civil War**

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," a voice said with a gruff. The man stood about 5' 11 with a bald head and a thick stature. He looked over from his seat and looked out of the window of the shuttle into the depths of space. "The U.S government comes to us on behalf of the United Nations to take part in their space station research group and you had to accept right away. What are you thinking Reed?"

"Ben," Reed said in the seat next to him, "we are being given an extraordinary opportunity here. The world is filling up with these Meta humans and a good part of them come from some cosmic origin. First it was Thor and Loki, but then we were invaded by the Chitauri, the Kree and now these people who call themselves inhumans. The U.N needs us to study these cosmic affects that are causing the occurrence of these super powered beings."

" Yeah yeah," said Ben Grim, "it should be our honor that we were given such an opportunity, but couldn't you have excepted the job at S.H.E.I.L.D least we wouldn't have to be stationed in an orbiting space station." Through the window, Ben saw the station come into view. The station itself was illuminated by various lights decorating the giant needle like building.

"Hey," Reed said as he placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and looked out the window past him, "You were the one who wanted to grow up to be an astronaut."

"Well," Ben sighed, "better late." But before Ben Grim was able to finish his thought, the two scientists overheard a conversation going on behind them."

"I'm just saying Sue," a man said setting his newspaper on his lap, "I can't believe how the Avengers are being villainized by the U.N over their efforts. They are heroes that save people. What they should be doing is going after the guy that bombed the United Nations summit in Vienna not going after the good guys here."

"Johnny you just don't understand," A female voice said to him in hushed whispers, "Everywhere they go, the Avengers cause tremendous amounts of damage to everything around them. New York was one thing, but they continued to cause more damage and destruction. Someone has to pay for that. It is not fair to the people that they could lose everything they hold dear."

"But that's the pay people have to pay in order for their protection," the male voice interrupted. Ben looked over toward Reed as they continued overhearing the conversation.

"And what if I was part of the collateral damage the next time they fight against some foe," the Woman Sue said. "How would you feel then?"

"It's never going to happen," Johnny said "who knows maybe one day I will gain my own superpowers and then I would be able to protect you myself!"

"And how would you receive your own abilities Johnny?"

"You never know," Johnny said, "since we are going into space maybe I get exposed to solar rays or some sort of cosmic radiation." At this point Reed Richards turned around to impulsively correct the man named Johnny.

"Excuse me," Reed asked turning towards the duo behind them. "It is high unlikely that you or any of us for that matter would be exposed to any sort of cosmic radiation. The United Nations would have been extreme thorough in their safety inspections especially for a compound in space. Hi I am Reed by the way. Reed Richards." Reed extended his hand towards them as he introduced himself.

"Ben Grimm."

"Susan Storm," the woman said placing her hand in Reed's, "and this here is my brother Johnny."

"Don't you mean the most awesome guy you know," the man name Johnny said.

"Johnny," Susan sighed patronizingly.

"What are you guys up here for," Johnny asked ignoring his sister beside him.

"You seem to be a cheery fellow," Ben said, "I hope you will be able to mature within the next 6 months or I might do something unspeakable to you."

"Like what," Johnny challenged, "Clobber me."

"We getting off topic here," Reed said, "The U.N asked us to join their scientific research division here in space."

"Let me guess," Susan asked turning her attention towards Reed Richards, "a couple of agents from the Sentient World Observation and Response Department came looking for you. First they posted a letter on the door of our house. Next, you hear they start asking about you at your work. Finally they corner you and drop a bunch of information on you convincing you to join." Reed composed his face once hearing similar circumstances to what happened with him and Ben.

"You got it," Reed said as he turned back around in his chair as the space craft came up to the space station and started attaching to an access panel. The doors opened on the side of the space craft leading into the station. Six agents, 4 men and 2 women, came through the doorway and corralled the four passengers in to the station. Upon entering, Reed started taking in the initial surroundings. On the nearest wall, a sword was depicted intersecting through the top of a loop and the words Sentient World Observation and Response Department written over the loop.

Reed, Ben, Susan and Johnny were led through a series of corridors until they reach a wide open room. The room, Reed thought was the center of the station. Agents were walking around the room looking at various monitors. A couple, Reed guessed, were linked to expensive looking telescopes that adjourned the outside of the giant space needle. They made the Hubble telescope look like it was a simple spyglass. Their chaperones led them towards a woman standing in front of the largest monitor displaying a view of earth from one of the satellites. The woman was wearing a black combat suit with silver epaulettes, but the most surprising feature was her sickly green hair.

"Hello Dr. Richards," she said as she turned around to face them, "Dr. Storm welcome to the Peak."

"Excuse me ma'am," Susan said, "but my father was . Please just refer to me as Susan, Sue, or Ms. Storm."

"I will take that into consideration," the green haired woman said, "my name in Abigail Brand, the director of S.W.O.R.D. We, here, are a counterterrorism and Intelligence agency who primarily deal with extraterrestrial threats. I have invited you all here to work in our science division, along with other representatives from around the world, to research cosmic energy or phenomenon present in and/or around our world. Then be able to determine how this affects members of the world populace."

"Sounds a bit suspicious to me lady," Ben said weary of the implications of the job, "how do we know that you all wouldn't just take our research and try to militarize it."

"I guess you'll have to learn to trust me then," Abigail said, "so are you in?"

 **AN: Hello Everyone, this is an excerpt from the first chapter of a story I am working on. If you would please give me your opinion if I should continue with the story or not The premise is how the Fantastic Four could join the currently established MCU. I do plan to update my other stories it's just that I lost the USB key with all of my other work on it. I'll have an update or two posted early next week.**


End file.
